the will of a rose
by bookworm108
Summary: katniss couldnt save her in time so prims of to the capitol will she fall for a certain blond headed career? maybe.will she survive? who knows. why am i asking questions? i have no idea this was previously called angel on fire but some body did not agree with it sorry cate might be a bit OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games**

I'm at the reaping Effie is up on stage I can't find Katniss I'm really scared of what might come next

Effie's lips are moving but I'm not hearing anything Katniss is screaming running towards.

I freeze I'm the female tribute for district twelve I walk up to the stage with peacekeepers all around me Katniss tries to get to me but a peacekeeper nocks her to the ground and was knocked out I am at the stage now

''now for the boys'' Effie says in her overly chirpy voice

''Peeta Mallark'' the name sounds familiar I look out in the crowd to find him I can see him walking down the aisle he save my family's life Katniss and I were starving we would have been dead in a matter of days until he gave us bread to eat I never thanked him for it and now I have to kill him

''ladies and gentlemen our tributes from district twelve''

She clapped but she is the only one doing so I star in shock into the audience as they press their fingers to their lips and point them at us

_The final farewell_ there is no hope for us now

Effie escorts us into the justice building to say goodbye to our family and friends

Mother is first it is clear she has been crying

''I love you mom "I said

''Yes honey I love you to "she said to pulling me into a hug

'' You'll be fine mum Katniss is stronger than me she can hunt "I said with tears falling out of my eyes

I hugged my mum tight .this might be the last time I'll see her

''I love you mum'' I scream desperately before she is pulled out of the room by a peacekeeper

Katniss is next

''I'm sorry prim I'm so sorry I should have volunteered'' she said panicking

''it's alright Katniss it's not your fault'' I said trying to calm her

''no it is I could have volunteered but I didn't'' she wept

"I'll be okay I have the mocking jay pin to protect me" I said

"But remember be strong don't show weakness and don't create bonds with anyone you may have to kill them later on" she said pulling herself together changing back to the Katniss I know and love

"I love you Katniss I will try to win" I said

"Okay prim get into the arena and run to a water source, stay low and you can win"

"Okay Katniss I will try to win and come back home to you"

"Good girl prim I love you "she said before being escorted out of the room (by escorted I mean shoved and pulled)

_I have to win and come home... we will be much better off if I win_ I thought

_Easier said than done_

A/N hey guys I hope you like I next chapter will hopefully be posted soon please review and make my day

xoxoxoxoxo

-sky


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to everyone who replied and viewed this story **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games no matter how much I want to**

Peeta and I stood in the dining cart of the train heading towards the capitol while Effie went to the bar cart to get our mentor Haymitch

''whoa, look at the food Peeta isn't it amazing'' I said practically drooling over the jam buns

''Oh ah yea I guess'' he said quietly

''what's the matter'' I say walking up to him

''uh nothing I'm fine'' he replied

The next few minutes were silent until...

"Thank you Peeta" I busted out throwing my arms around him

He was taken aback "uh that's alright I guess…. Um what for" he said

"For saving my family life Katniss wouldn't stop talking about that time to me'' I said cheerfully

''oh ah that's fine" he said.

I swear I saw him blush I was about to ask him why but just at that moment someone (obviously drunk) burst through the door heading straight for the drinks

"Does anyone know where the ice is?" he slurred

I shook my head so did Peeta

"Well then let me look at you "he said as he stumbled over towards us

Peeta and I stood up Haymitch looked us over looking at me he said

"Well you can defiantly pay the sweet innocent victim" then at Peeta

"And you Take the nice guy approach" we both nodded

_Well this should be easy enough considering I am an innocent victim_ I thought

"Well now that you to have eaten go get changed then well will watch the reaping" Effie said in her capitol accent

I waked to my room got changed out of my blue dress and into a white silk night gown I put my clothes into a basket in side my private bathroom looked in the mirror

"What am I going to do?" I sighed to myself

We sat in the dining room watching the reaping

The girl from 1 is really pretty and the boy looks experienced

the girl from 2 looks like she has some skill the boy is very strong built blond hair blue eye….WAIT I can't afford to think like this focus on something else whoa that was fast they are onto 5 she looks like a fox red hair amber eyes she would make a great ally .I don't really pay attention anymore but there is a girl like me from 11 I think her name was ray or rue or something like that then finally I come up on screen and I can't take it any more I start to cry Effie puts her arm around me attempting to comfort me but it doesn't work so I just go to bed. That was one of many nights I cried myself into a dreamless sleep

**that 2 chapters In one day now yay I will start on the next one right away sorry they art that long but there will be quite a few of them so yea**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**-sky**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys so chapter three hard work**

**On with the story**

**Disclaimer I do not own the hunger games**

We arrived in the capitol train station the next day I rush up to the window to wave and work my innocent act. They loved me cheering up and down just trying to get a glimpse of the tributes

We snuck out the back of the train so the wouldn't see us and drove to the remake centre where I would be prepared for the tribute parade

"Now a piece of advice…"Haymitch started to say when Peeta whispered in my ear ''finally''

Haymitch scowled then continued "do not object the stylist do whatever they say whenever they say it okay"

I nodded it was all I could do I was in shock why do we have to do that are they mean? Will they torture us? I don't know w but I better listen we walked inside where I was moved to a room then I waited

A few minutes later I was in a bath having hair yanked out of my arms and legs

I sucked in a breath as they ripped the tape off my legs

My prep team Venia, Octavia and Flaviaus were very strange

_Venia had bright purple hair and extra-long eye lashes while Octavia have green skin and purple eyes. Flaviaus is the most normal I guess _I thought as he applied his purple designer lipstick

''You're doing great since you don't have much body hair this is the last one'' Venia said

"yes, there nothing more we hate than a whiner' 'added Octavia

"Aright you're done now you get to see Cinna just head into the room ahead'' said Flaviaus add yet another layer of lipstick

I walked down the hallway in a robe then sat on the table and waited for this Cinna person

_I wish Katniss was here I miss her so much_ I thought about my sister for the first time in days

I stared to play with my long blond hair

''Hello I'm your stylist Cinna'' said a man's voice

I jumped I was thinking to deeply

"Oh hi I'm prim'' I replied

"we better discuss your costume' 'Cinna said

_Please don't be naked please don't be naked please don't be naked_

''so I thought we should go with something a bit out of the ordinary' 'he said with a grin on his face

''Come with me'' he said leading me to the costumes

"Oh wow they all so beautiful Cinna witch ones mine "I said

He chuckled

"This one"

**Ohhh cliff hanger so third chapter in one day I'm …getting… tired…need…more…REVIEWS honestly I have 20 views but 1 review so come on or I won't post the next chapter I forgot to say in this prim is 16 and so is Cato okay guys thanks**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**-sky**


	4. Chapter 4

About an hour later I'm dressed in a long white elegant dress that reaches the bottom of the carriage and shimmers whenever I move along the neck line the white fades to grey then to black my long hair is down and tumbles over my shoulders down to my waist the tiara on top of my head id snow white .Peeta is dressed in a black jumpsuit and has a cape

"when you too go out I'm going to press this button that will set you on fake fire .now don't be alarmed it won't hurt you Peeta it will come out of you cape prim yours come out of you back and shape into angelic wings okay "Cinna said nicely

We nod and the capitol anthem comes on which signals us to start

''Good luck '' Cinna said

The last thing I see is Cinna pressing a button before I am engulfed in flames

The crowd goes quiet then starts chanting our names I can see again Peeta grabs my hand and I pull away I look at him questionably

"Come on they'll love it "he said coaxing me into it

I grab his hand and then throw them up into the air the crowd cheers louder I look at the big screen and I see us ,I see me I look like and angel …an angel on fire

We reach the end of the ride where president snow welcomes us

I take in the other districts we pulled up beside district 2 the boy from 2 is looking at me with his mouth open I think he is 16 my age he catches me looking and smiles

_Well two can play that game _I think to me

I wink at him then look away I'm blushing but under the pounds of makeup put on me I guess you can't tell too much

We turn around and go back to the remake area but I can feel a pair of eyes on my back the whole way.

"Well done'' Cinna says

''brilliant'' Effie says

"Great job sweet heart" Haymitch says

_Their congratulating us but all I call think about is the boy from 2 does he like me?_

I'm disturbed from my thoughts when Peeta says to me

"Prim someone is looking at you turn around"

_If I can get him to like me I might be able to survive _I think

I flip my head in a way that makes my hair swirl in a mass of golden curls I look at him and smile his mouth is wide open I turn back to the conversation

"Sweet heart what was that all about" Haymitch asks me as we walk towards the lift

"Oh that it's nothing" I said

We walk in silence the rest of the way to the lifts

"Each distract has a floor and because your 12 you get the penthouse" Effie chirps

We enter the lift and ride up to the top floor

**I know I'm getting out of character for sweet lovable prim but she gets better soon**

**Is the romance or is it an act**

**Find out in the next chapter**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**-sky**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you sooooo much to everyone who looks at this story**

**I have 86 views and visit's BUT only 3 Reviews so I won't post the next until I get 5 more reviews**

**On with the show**

**Disclaimer I do not own the hunger games or any of the characters in it**

The elevator doors open and I walk into a huge living room I pause to take in my surroundings

I close my eyes and kept walking until I bang in to someone

"I'm so sorry about that' 'I said looking at the girl in red

"I'm prim, what's your name" I said looking at her in a strange way

_She's been quiet for quite some time _I thought

"Now, now prim come along tomorrows a big big day'' said Effie happily

"Yes Effie I'm coming "I say turning my back from the strange girl

I climbed into my silk covered bed and cry myself to sleep once again

_I'm scared, no terrified of what stands before me it's huge._

_Like a wolf only bigger I scream for help but none comes._

_I'm pressed up against the golden cornucopia_

_It lunges at me …._

"_PRIM"_

I woke up covered in sweat I got out of bed and got my dressing gown on an went up to the roof

I walk out on to the roof top and let the fresh air surround me I look around and I see a figure legs dangling of the side of the building

"Uh hello? " I say nervously

The person looked up

"Hi … couldn't sleep" the voice was masculine but sweet at the same time

"Yea, I just had a night mare I thought I could clear my head up here but I'm disturbing you so I'm going to go back" I said

"No … uh stay" the voice said

I stood debating whether or not I should go he may as we'll be the one to kill me.

I decided to take a seat next to him.

"I'm Prim "I say quietly

In the moon light I can see who it is

The boy from to

_A career _I thought to myself grimly

"Cato "he replied

_So that's his name_ I thought to my self

We sit in silence for a while

"You want to see something cool" he says

But before I can reply he flings himself of the top of the roof

**Duh duh duuuhhhhhhhh**

**But most of you know what happens so yea **

**REVIEW PPL**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**-sky**


	6. Chapter 6

"CATO!" I screamed

I started to run for help as he came flying over the edge back towards me.

"That wasn't funny "I scowled at him

"It was for me "he laughed "your turn "

_I have no idea what is wrong with him but I'm not doing that._

"I'm not going anywhere near that edge" I said

"Ok "he frowned

I turned to walk away as a pair of strong arms wrapped around me.

"Cato, put me down. NOW "I shouted at him

"Not until you try this, it's safe there a force field around the building for suicidal tribute" he said carrying me towards the edge

"Don't you dare cat...?" I don't get to finish because the next thing I know I'm plummeting down the side of the building

I freeze in mid-air like I'm floating then I'm thrown back over the building and land in someone's arms

"Thanks for catching me, Cato but never do that to me again "

He looked down at me

"Never had he replied as he put me down

I ran down the stairs

_It almost dawn I may as well stay awake so Effie doesn't yell at me for being late _

I get dressed in my training gear and head for the living room to my surprise Haymitch is already up.

"Morning sweet heart "

I murmur a hello and grab my breakfast which consisted of toast, egg, oranges, and juice

We ate while we waited for the others to wake up. Once they were up we headed down for our first day of training

**Hey guys so I need at least 3 reviews so yea review**

**Yea I know its short but the next one will be good **

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

**-sky**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey guys im so sorry I left this story for so long so im back yay_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or any of the characters_**

PRIM P.O.V

"No fighting here in training you'll have plenty of time for that in the arena so you may start your training "said another weird capitol person

"thank god that's over she was droning on for ages" I groned to peeta

He laughed as he headed over to the camouflage station and I looked around to see what station I could work at when my gaze found a familier face at the wepons stations I decide to watch him.

After he has finshed training with a sword he comes over to where I was sitting

"you know sitting there watching me wont help you in the arena if im not there to protect you"he said with a smirk on his face

I cross my arms "what makes you think I need protecting" I said angrly

He pretended to think

"if I remember correctly I caught you after you fell" he began

" but that _was_ after you through me over the side of the building" I countered

"hey, I said I was sorry anyway you should start training I'll see you later prim"

"wait cato about what you said before …about you protecting me…do we have an alliance?" I said nervously

"uhhh….well yeah I guess so" he said

"okay cool I'll see you later then bye cato"I said happly

_Great I have Cato as an ally but mabey I should get to know him before I trust him_

_CATO P.O.V_

I watched as prim walked over to the edible herb station

_Did I really ally with an outline tribute _

She saw me watching her and smiled at me I waved back then quickly looked down

_may as well let her she needs all the help she can get._


	8. Chapter 8

TRAINING DAY 2

PRIM POV

"Uhh" I say as I turn to Peeta "how does Katniss do this it's impossible"

He laughs and starts to say something when we are interrupted by yelling

"Where is it, where did you put my knife" yelled Cato

"I didn't take it I swear Cato" said another career marvel I think his name was

I run over and stand in the middle Cato wouldn't dare hurt me

"That's enough stop it you two can fight in the arena "I scowled at them

Marvel mumbled something before marching off somewhere but I couldn't bring myself to look at cat so I walk over to the knife training start throwing knifes

…

"I can't believe it prim you hit every target in the bulls-eye" said Peeta

"Wow I did well then I guess I'll be showcasing knifes" I said with a laugh

"Okay I'm going to go train see ya prim"

"Bye Peeta"

"Well well we have a little knife thrower here" said and unfamiliar voice

"Uhh I guess so" I said I whirled around coming face to face with a black haired girl

"Those knifes are min so thing about touching them with your dirty fingers" she stepped forwards so I stepped back this pattern continues for a couple of second

"Clove leaves her alone" said a masculine voice

"Oh uh Cato I was just telling…" clove started

"Well don't prim come over here" he said to me

I did as he said and walked over with him he grabbed my hand and lead me to the obstacle training

"Prim are you nuts she could've hurt you "he said looking me in the eye

"Why do you care if I get hurt or not it just means you won't have to kill me in the arena" I said

"Just don't get hurt okay… I wouldn't be able to handle killing you in the arena anyway" he said softly

"Cato..." I started

"C'mon it's our turn" he said before turning onto the obstacle Couse

I took my place beside him and we started

Above half way though I almost fell from the ceiling to the ground

Luckily Cato had already finished and was watching he caught me

"What did I say about protecting you huh" he said smiling down at me

"Thanks Cato" I said as a daring idea came to my head

I kissed him on the cheek got down then ran off

_I can't believe I did that_


End file.
